


All For You

by prince_celynne



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in case it isn't obvious, short but soft, this takes place during the little prince era, you'll get a cavity from reading this it's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_celynne/pseuds/prince_celynne
Summary: Kyuhyun wants to take care of his boyfriend before he runs himself into the ground.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, we meet again. I don't often write suju fics, not that I don't love my boys, but they're not one of the main groups I ship. This fic was a present to an irl friend who I adore and love. I know this one is like... super short, but it's still quality. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment! xx

Kyuhyun stared at the clock for what must feel like the millionth time that night. Flopping backwards onto the soft couch below him, he rolled across its surface, cursing every deity he knew for causing this. He chewed anxiously on his lower lip and stood up to pace around the living room. Switching between looking forward and looking to the entryway, Kyuhyun finally gave in. Turning his head up towards the clock again, he was met with the undeniable truth: it was 2 AM and Ryeowook still hadn't left his room to eat. 

Calling Kyuhyun a caring boyfriend is like saying pigs can fly; a gross overstatement. If anything, he was the tsundere: quietly slipping sweaters in Ryeowook's bag so he wouldn't get cold later, making more than extra in a meal for the two of them and giving his small boyfriend the larger portion, but when confronted about his niceties, he would adamantly deny them. But even he was beyond worried at this point and didn't care if the entire universe knew how much he loved Ryeowook if it meant the older would just eat. 

Starting a soloist career is hard, especially after being in a group for a good part of your career, Kyuhyun had first-hand experience. He can't remember how many nights he stayed up late, practicing his songs, rewriting verses over and over again to get it just right. But he had Ryeowook. Ryeowook who would make him lavish meals every day, meals he ate without any fuss after seeing the worry lines on his lover's face. Who would crawl into Kyuhyun's bed at 3 AM while he was still writing songs because he 'had a nightmare', always causing the younger male to hold him until he fell asleep, which ultimately caused him to sleep. Ryeowook who would at the end of the day, no matter how good or bad his live performance was, embrace him with all he was worth and tell him how proud he was of his sunshine.

But now here Ryeowook was, finally starting his solo career, and Kyuhyun couldn't be happier for him. Except Ryeowook was unable to take care of himself like he took care of Kyuhyun. No, he had become even worse than his younger lover. The bags under his eyes and the prominence of his bones under his once-glowing skin were evidence enough. Kyuhyun could see it in how he carried himself, the fire in his eyes dimming down ever so slightly, his strained laugh: someone had gotten to him. Someone had made his angel feel like he was less than a God-send to this Earth, and Kyuhyun would make them pay.

Slapping himself on the cheeks, Kyuhyun rushed to the kitchen. Not being as well-versed in cooking as Ryeowook, the tall man made comfort food his own mother had given him when he felt down; a simple porridge and juice. Setting the food on a tray, Kyuhyun made his way to Ryeowook's room at the end of the hallway. He gave a gentle rap on the middle of the door.

"Baby? I made some food for you, can I come in and give it to you?" Kyuhyun asked through the door.

"Ah, yeah! Just a minute!" Hurried shuffling could be heard through the wood before the man opened the door. Kyuhyun smiled brightly at the man and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi angel, want to sit on your bed so I can hand this off to you?" The taller of the two stepped through the doorway into the small dorm room. It was a mess to put lightly. Clothes scattered on the floor, various books opened on the bed itself with a laptop sitting in the middle, presumably where Ryeowook had been. The smaller man nodded, beginning to seat himself anywhere on the bed with enough room for him. Once he was situated, Kyuhyun set the tray on his lap and occupied the spot next to his lover, which had mysteriously been cleaned.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Kyu," Ryeowook turned his head towards his boyfriend and smiled. "I must've really lost track of time." Kyuhyun hummed in response as Ryeowook began digging into his food.

"I don't mind taking care of you," Kyuhyun started, running his fingers through the other's locks as he continued eating. "What I do mind is you not taking care of yourself and not leaning on me for support." Ryeowook started to slow down, spurring Kyuhyun to encourage his boyfriend to finish. Once the bowl of porridge was done, Ryeowook took the glass of juice and chugged it down, setting it back down on the tray loudly. The two stayed silent as Kyuhyun had moved to scratching Ryeowook's back in long strokes, leaving the smaller man full and content. It was several minutes before he spoke up.

"I didn't mean to," Ryeowook said in a small voice. "I've just been so focused on making this great that I must've forgotten to take care of myself. I'm sorry to have worried you." He leaned himself farther into Kyuhyun's touch. Kyuhyun had stopped scratching Ryeowook's back now and instead opted for an arm around his waist.

"Hyung," That got Ryeowook's attention relatively fast. "I brought you food because it's 2 AM and you're still up writing lyrics. You need to rest too, my little prince," Using the other hand not around his lover, Kyuhyun tilted Ryeowook's chin up and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you for achieving this, but please, let me take care of you for now." 

Ryeowook's face flamed up, a bright scarlet dancing across his cheeks. Muttering some insults, he pressed himself into Kyuhyun's chest, peppering light kisses along his collarbone which caused Kyuhyun to laugh. When the laughter died down, Ryeowook spoke. "I guess I could let my loving boyfriend take care of me this one time." His lips were still planted firmly against his lover's collarbone but the sarcasm dripping from his voice was easy to tell from a mile away. Nonetheless, Kyuhyun smiled and nuzzled Ryeowook's hair.

"Thank you, Wookie," Kyuhyun murmured, causing Ryeowook's heart to do all sorts of flips and somersaults. Ryeowook told him it was nothing and they held each other in silence. "Except we're sleeping in my bed," Kyuhyun interrupted, causing Ryeowook to splutter and ask how he would get such an idea. "Because your room is as much of a disaster as your bed right now." He was promptly smacked for the comment but soon Ryeowook started laughing, causing the taller male to laugh along. Maybe Ryeowook did sleep in Kyuhyun's bed for all of his Little Prince promotions. Maybe he let Kyuhyun wash his hair and give him a massage after live performances. Maybe he did eat all of the food Kyuhyun made for him after that night. But no one had to know except them.


End file.
